Book of Varaine:Part III
by Aardom 723
Summary: Ellimist makes the Animorphs battle ready, and the make the decision...


  
  
(author's note: to answer a question that's bugging me, I type rediculasly slow, and If I compiled this whole saga into one entry, it would take months.)  
  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part III  
  
  
--Einstein would roll over in his grave.Not only does god play dice, but the dice are loaded--  
-Chairman Chen Ji Yang  
Sid Meier's Alpha Centari  
  
  
Chapter 5  
(Tobias)  
  
  
"Dying? What do you mean, 'dying'?" I said. Ellimist let out a loud cough. He leaned on his cane. "I didn't know you could die."  
  
"Normally," Ellimist paused to cough again, "normally I wouldn't. But the presence of Crayak's men in the the planets has caused a disruption in the space-time continum. That disruption has caused my power to drain into the continum in an effort to balence out the disruption. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough energy to mend an entire multi-dimentional distruption, and has left me dreadfuly weak. It took a great deal of my remaining power to build this ship, and I put the rest in reserve for your mission."  
  
  
All our jaws just dropped.Our mission? OUR mission?!  
  
"Wait a minute," Rachel barked,"Wait. A. Minute. Our mission? You promised that you'd never bother us again!"  
  
"You don't understand!" Ellimist cried;" This isn't just about six small planets! Look at those sheilds around them! Look at how isolated they are! If Crayak gains control of them, he will be able to bend the laws of physics them selves! he could wipe out species in an instant! and that's not the worst that could happen!" Ellimist was sweating from his anger. A vein was showing in his head."The sixth planet has always been slightly unstable in this dimention. Because of Crayak's intervention, it has become dangerously unstable. If Crayak captures it, It could collapse, bring chaos to this universe! Civilization would be roughly 65% destroyed!"  
  
"That's too many people. We can't let them all die!" Cassie yelled.  
  
"So you're agreeing with him?" Marco said, obviously annoyed," I mean, I know we can't just let them all die, but, why us? What use can we possibly have here? We're 46 years old! Tobias is permanently human, not able to morph. And Crayak must have learned about our morphs. What ever he used to infiltrate these planet, they're probably more powerful than our morphs!"  
  
Jake was just standing there, thinking the whole time. Then he finally spoke up.  
  
"I really don't think we have a choice. 65% of civilization is to much of a loss. Not only that, but it probably includes us. But we are going to have trouble, assuming we probably don't have the firepower or the youthAhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Chapter 6  
(Rachel)  
  
Jake barely finished his sentance when columns of green light engulfed our bodies. And in it, green electricity shot through our bodies. It didn't hurt, but just like morphing, the thought of it was a kind of pain in itself. The light was so bright I could hardly see, and then it intensified. Then a real pain came, as my hand was thrust outward, and I felt a searing heat in my palm. I felt like my whole hand was on fire. I repressed the urged to cry out, pushing my endurance to the limit. I could tell that the others were experiancing a similar pain, but also withholding the urge to scream. Then, all of a sudden, I was over. I collapsed to the ground, as did the others. I was breathing deeply, holding my burnt right hand. I could see a strange green mark on my hand, shaped like an inturupted circle with arrows on either side. then I looked at the others and nearly passed out. Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias and presumably me, according to the way they were staring at me, were all about 25!  
  
"W..w..we..we're.." was all I could get out.  
  
"I," said Ellimist,"have used the energy I reserved to make you all battle ready. I returned you to an age where you can fight sucessfuly, in addition to giving the morphing power back to Tobias, and enhancing some of your morphs."  
  
"'Enhanced'?" Marco sputtered."How?"  
  
"That will become apperant whan the time is right."  
  
"And these painfuly administered marks?" I said  
  
"That too will become apperant when the time is right. So, will you help?"  
  
"I say go, but we'll put it to a vote," Jake said.  
  
"I am, of course, in. Let's do it!" I said  
  
"I'm not about to let all those innocent people die. I'm in," Cassie said.  
  
"Although I like to stick with just saving planets, I think the Universe will be a welcome change," Marco said.  
  
"Well, I don't think I'd like Crayak to be able to controll the ingrediants of our Universe. Count me in," Tobias said.  
  
"Well, Ellimist, I think you have your answe-"  
  
Once again, Jake was cut short by a blinding light,  
  
  
  



End file.
